joanna_wyldefandomcom-20200214-history
Picnic
Picnic is first introduced in Reaper's Property as the President of the Coeur d'Alene charter of the Reapers MC. He is described as having a great sense of humor, loving his daughters, and being ruthless (just not in those words). As President, Picnic does not shy away from getting his hands dirty: he helps beat up Gary; he is one of the Reapers who babysit Jeff and rough him up later, and he is very involved in moving and settling Marie in Horse's home, including getting her car fixed and adding himself to her new phone. This is in spite of the fact that he thinks Horse claiming Marie is a bad move for Horse and that it won't work out. Later, he is as involved in the torture and questioning of the fake Devil's Jack and Nate Evans, as well as with London. He is involved in every major discussion or meet with the Devil's Jacks and often carries the day with his sheer will. Thoughtful and strategic as a Reaper, he can also fly into a rage when someone he loves is threatened, especially his daughters. When Em and Kit are threatened in word and then later, in deed, his first instinct is to kill, whether it be Toke (after cutting Em) or Hunter during the kidnapping. In both Reaper's Legacy and Devil's Game, Picnic's disdain for the Devil's Jacks is clear, but his strategy is deep. He is a father figure to more than just his daughters, giving Marie away at her wedding and helping Sophie without question, as well as trying to figure out how to help Em. Picnic's very protective and proud of his daughters, Em and Kit. He really wanted Em to marry a Reaper, but has to live with Hunter instead. He uses the power and protection of his position to keep boys away from Em both when she is in high school and even when she is in college in Seattle. Picnic gets a proper fake ID for Kit when she gets caught with a bad one. Kit and Picnic are too much alike, both hot-tempered and stubborn, and rarely get along. For all that, there are is a deep and abiding love among them. As soon as bad stuff goes down, they rally together. He likes his sleep and doesn't like waking up too early in the morning, probably because he is out (or in) sleeping with everything in a skirt. After the death of his wife Heather (She is not alive when the series begins.), Picnic fucks everything that moves. He fell in love with Heather in his senior year of high school. While married, he was a "monk" at Club events and took flak for it. He mourned deeply when she died "wanted to crawl into the grave with her", and struggles to raise their daughters while running the Club. He was always hot for her and she was a great Old Lady for the Club as well. Before London, Picnic is known for getting around, especially with particularly young (read: Em's age) women at the Club and he takes flak for it. Picnic's best friend is Bolt. He is also close with Shade. He has a lot of power in the Reapers' world even though he has no national rank. Picnic is definitely a power player. He has refused national rank before and has no desire for it. Despite that, he seems to be a focal point for the Reapers, hosting most of the meets and making a lot of decisions (alone or in concert with other Charter presidents). He is a pallbearer for Bagger and presides over the wake at the Armory. 'Vital Statistics' Full Name: Reese Hayes Other Names: Pic, Prez Age/Birthday: '42 (DG), turns 43 at the opening of ''Reaper's Stand, birthday in late June '''Description: very stylish short brown hair with gray at the temples and bright blue eyes Identifying Marks: ''' Tattoos '''Relationships ' ' 'Professional Life' Mechanic - Owns repair shop Places Lived Coeur D'Alene, ID 'Vehicle/s' big silver and black Harley with the Reapers symbol on the gas tank, black seats, shiny chrome big black truck MC Information Club Name: Reapers MC - Coeur d'Alene Charter Role at Club: President Born into MC?: ''' Not sure , but has been President for about 10 years '''Story behind road name: Picnic got his name because he went all out planing a nice picnic to impress a girl. She ate his food and at the end of the picnic called her boyfriend to come and pick her up while he took a leak, when the boyfriend showed up, Picnic shoved his head through a picnic table. Books Reaper's Property Sticky Sweet Reaper's Legacy Devil's Game Reaper's Stand Sugar and Spice Silver Bastard Reaper's Fall Reaper's Fire Notable Quotes Category:Character